Kimmer-Goblin in the Muggleverse
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: The Hogwarts kids in American kindergarten, set in the early nineties. DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.  
I thought it would be fun if they had met in kindergarten, how different it would be and don't forget, no wizards or magic. They're muggles!

Five-year-old Pansy Parkinson paces in the grand foyer, waiting for her sister. She has long black hair in lopsided pigtails. She is wearing a copper-colored tee and a blue skirt with black Mary Janes. What seems like hours later, her sister Peony finally walks down the stairs. Peony is eleven, with choppy black hair, a white tank and blue jean shorts. Pansy struggles with the seatbelt in back while Peony is busy listening to her portable CD player in the passenger seat. Their mom finally runs outside, coffee in hand. She takes off like a bat outta hell.

Pansy whines quietly to herself when her stomach starts growling. Her mom scoffs and grabs out her makeup bag. As she drives, she puts on her lipstick, gloss, eyeliner and the like. Peony eventually groans from Pansy's consistency. She reaches into her backpack and tosses her little sister a crumbled cereal bar. Pansy accepts and, moments later, her mom turns around in the seat. She and Peony switch seats while on the road as if it is a normal thing to do.

"You're about to be in school, Pans. Don't let them walk all over you." She instructs in a cold manner. "Fight to get your way and don't let 'em take your lunch."

"I haven't got a lunch."

"Then take what they've got before they can to you. Got it?"

"Yea, ma'am."

"See ya, Mom."

Peony parks the car on the curb and unbuckles her seatbelt. They are at the school. Peony rules the school and Pansy is just beginning. In another neighborhood, little Luna Lovegood is walking to school. Her mom had left a piece of toast sticking out of the toaster when she had gone so early. Luna had woken herself up, grabbed the toast and left. She is cutting through people's yards, trying to remember how to get to school.

Greg Goyle had been tossed out of his house so his drunken mom's "special friend" could visit. A little ways down the road, he stops at a corner street to look over what is in his lunchbag. There is a minibar bottle of brandy, a stick of butter, tube of red hair dye and a few broken crackers. He stumbles into a girl climbing beneath his backyard fence.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"Hi." She answers without stopping. "I'm Luna."

"Hi." He says again, following. "I'm Greg. Where are we going?"

"School." She says short but sweetly.

"Oh. Do you know the way. Cause I don't."

"You got kimmer-goblin too?"

Greg nods and Luna smiles. She invites him to trek with her hoping between the two, one is bound to locate the destination. They crawl under another fence to see a pretty somewhat older Asian girl flipping through magazines on the back patio. Another Asian girl, their age, walks out.

"Chia?"

"Yeah?" The girl snaps her attention to her younger sister.

"Mom's loading the car."

"Already? Cho, it's not even six-thirty."

"I know." She hangs her head.

"C'mon. I walk you to class when we get there."

The girls walk inside and the other kids run across the yard. Cho and Chia's mom hands her daughters their bags. Everyone piles into the family car. Passing their house is a neon blue car moving far past the speeding limit.

"Uhhh Terry? Can you sl-slow down?" A small voice of a terrified five-year-old squeaks from the passenger seat.

The words are lost on the teen's ears as he turns up the radio. Loud rock music blasts from the dangerous vehicle, picking up attention everywhere. Eventually, he skids to a stop outside a broken-down trailer in the middle of nowhere. Another teen appears, leaping out the front door with an electric guitar out of its case. He jumps into the passenger seat, fairly gently shoving the kid to the back, where there are no seatbelts.

"Hi, Benny." The boy sighs. "Where's your speakers?"

"Needed to chuck 'em for my lawncare service." He starts laughing hysterically.

The kid, Blaise, shakes his head. Terry and Benny sometimes took their love for cutting grass to the extreme. The car flies down the road again. Patrolmen are around but no one dares to stop them. Terry and Blaise are the sons of the town mayor. Though she often lives in a far-off land, when she hears about her sons in trouble, it is always the messenger who pays. Eventually, the car comes to a resting point: high school.

Blaise escapes with a groan, then turns and makes his way to elementary school. Waiting to cross the street, he happens to notice a loud and rambunctious van. Inside, a woman in driving. A twelve-year-old boy is searching for the right lunchbox. A nine-year-old boy is trying to find his lucky pencil, which seven-year-old Fred has up his nose. Fred, and his twin brother George, are loudly singing I Know a Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves. Five-year-old Ron is nervously asking his mom about kindergarten, based off stories his brothers have filled his mind. Four-year-old Virginia is hanging halfway out the window because the wind had blown her hat off her head.

She loses her grasp of said hat and slumps back inside with a wail. The hat flies through the wind and drifts into a moving truck's open window. A five-year-old girl eyes the hat before placing it on her own head. She is in the backseat while her parents carry on and on about hygiene and germs.

"You paying attention back there, Mione?" Her dad asks, mom driving.

She nods absently as he continues on the one-sided conversation. She rolls up her window a bit then stares longingly out of it. Her eyes fall on a car colored a strange shade of purple. In it is a focused dad and his five-year-old son in back. The boy constantly asks him a round of questions, ending this series with 'Why can't you answer me when I ask, Daddy?"

At the next stoplight, he takes his hands off the wheel and turns to face his son. "No, it's not scary. Yes, Santa Claus can see you in school. You can't have root beer in your lunch because it isn't healthy. Don't listen to those neighbors. You're not getting split up until sixth grade and that's a long time from now. Neville, I simply need to concentrate on the road because I love you."

The little boy slumps in his seat and thinks over the past answers. "Can I trade the pretzels in my lunch?"

As the questions start up again in his car, another is swerving down the road closer to the school. A proper woman is driving while her overweight husband is turned around in his seat, yelling at the boy behind the driver. The eight-year-old-boy beside him finds this funny. A scowl forms on the five-year-old's face.

"Shut up, Dudley."

"Don't talk to him like that!" The man slaps him hard. "He's not your brother. Do you think we want you here?"

"No." He answers sullenly.

Another hard smack. "Keep it up, wise guy. Just because you got that stupid birthmark "

"It's not a birthmark!" He whines.

The woman suddenly slams on her brakes, knocking the squabbling boy to the floor and hitting his head on a discarded crowbar. He winces but is careful not to call out.

"Don't you sass talk, young man! Apologize right this minute!"

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon." He mumbles, holding his head.

The Weasleys and the Changs have just arrived. The kids minus the eldest wave bye to Mom. The older boys run around, desperate to find their friends. Ron's nervousness is very visible. Ginny is mad that she lost her hat. The kids hold hands and start to make their way to their class hidden somewhere in the massive building. Chia holds Cho's hand, asking for her teacher's name.

"Mrs. Macgum . Gummy ."

"MacGonagall?" Her sister asks with a laugh.

Cho nods and the Weasleys overhear. Ron and Ginny run over for guidance. Chia leads her sister, and unbeknownst two others, to the classroom. Just as they disappear, Hermione and her parents arrive. Her mom hands her a slip of paper, indicating the number of her classroom. After giving each a quick hug and kiss, she leaves into the school. Neville and Blaise arrive shortly after. Neville says bye to his dad then runs to the first person he can find which happens to be Blaise.

"Hi, do you know where 104 is?"

Blaise nods, takes Neville's arm and starts dodging through the crowd. Blaise is tired and can't wait for naptime. Greg and Luna finally make their way to the building. According to an older kid's watch, it is 7:20. Luna can tell time and she knows they have ten minutes left to find their classroom. Pulling up is a little girl and her dad. The girl flinches as her dad unbuckles his seatbelt and thrusts over the lunchbox.

"Now, remember what I said?"

"Stay away from the quiet ones." She trembles.

"Good girl. Don't be late."

The girl is drawn to a whining duo in the midst of a crowd of older kids. They definitely aren't being quiet, so the kid walks up to them.

"Hi."

"Hi." The girl responds. "I'm Luna. This is Greg."

"I'm Millicent. Are you in kimmer-goblin?"

"Yeah-huh." Greg answers now. "But we don't know where it is."

"I think I 'member. Follow me."

In room 104, Pansy Parkinson is playing dress-up. Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley are playing with the clay. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom are looking through picture books. Hermione Granger has found the coloring books and Blaise Zabini is simply sitting at one of the circle tables. Millicent easily guides Greg and Luna to the room. Their new teacher smiles and greets them, informing them it is free play until the bell rings. Luna Lovegood runs over to join Hermione, while Millicent Bulstrode joins in on the clay fun. Greg Goyle shyly sits at a table with Blaise.

Down the road, a luxurious car pulls over. The man is domineering and scowls at the five-year-old version of himself. The boy tries to match his gaze but flinches. The man bends to his son's level and smoothes out a tangle in his white blond hair.

"Now, what'll you do today?"

"Be heared."

He nods with a grim smile. "And who will you not befriend?"

"Ginners an' nursey kids what's a nursey kid 'gan?"

In response, his dad slaps him hard across the face. A red imprint is visible on the child's porcelain skin. The boy accidentally lets out a whimper, as he receives another slap not quite as hard.

"A Nursery kid," His dad explains. "Is a kid whose parents are doctors. Or lawyers. They're the ones who think they know everything."

"Bad redhead, bad docker." The boy shakes his head.

"Good. Now, get going. 104."

As Lucius shoves his kid out of the car, a junky car slows down enough to shove out another kid of the same age. Both vehicles leave the scene with their five-year-old boys lying in a ditch.

"Hi." The brunette says quietly to the blond.

"Your head." He reaches for the mark.

The brunette, jumps away. The blond cocks his head to the side in confusion and concern. He thumps his hand to his chest.

"Draco."

The brunette watches curiously then imitates the maneuver.

"Harry."

"Kimmer-goblin?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Me too."

The boys help each other up then walk into the school building. The halls are nearly deserted and the bell sounds. Harry jumps at the sudden noise but Draco is busy trying to count, looking for 104. A young woman notices them and crouches down to their level.

"Hello, are you two lost?"

Harry cowers behind Draco, who confidently answers her. "We got kimmer-goblin in 104."

She smiles, holding back a snicker. She informs them she knows exactly where that is, grabbing Draco's little hand. Draco grabs Harry's arm, as they are led down the hall then greeted by a patient MacGonagall.

"Hello, there. Let me take your backpacks and you can join the other children."

There are five circle tables with three chairs at each. In one corner sits Millicent, Cho and Ginny. In another corner is Ron, Neville and a grouchy boy. Another corner has Greg, Blaise and a tall pale boy. In yet the other corner is Hermione, Luna and a curious girl. The middle table only has one person and two empty chairs. Pansy is sitting there, and Harry and Draco take the remaining seats.

Okay, well I'm currently writing the second chapter and hopefully it will be better than this intro. Let me know what you think!  



End file.
